Skater boy
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: yes i am doing that UsUk slight FrUk. based off the song enjoy!


SKATER BOY

Crazy- this will be fun I'm writing this at my dad's be happy I got to use the computer he usually doesn't let me.

Arthur- Crazy does not own Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne or Hetalia if she did …UsUk would be cannon…Crazy is that always going to be in your disclaimer?

Crazy- Yes Arthur every time this story is Slight FrUk, major UsUk you know the normal for me also this will be rated T for protective and jealous America! And punk England!

Ages at beginning:

Arthur- 18

Francis- 18

Alfred- 17

Gilbert- 19

Antonio- 17

BEGIN

_He was a boy; she was a girl can I make it any more obvious. He was a punk; she did ballet what more can I say? _

Arthur had a crush on the most handsome boy in school. He obviously won't tell the boy thinking the boy would never like him on the contrary, Francis liked Arthur a lot but all of his friends thought Arthur was a stupid little boy who had no potential and did not dress like one of them.

Arthur was following Francis to his ballet practice. Francis was with his two best friends Gilbert and Antonio contrary to belief the three have known each other for years and the never really liked ballet but they did it to keep up Francis's image.

After Francis's practice he found Arthur waiting for him outside he knew that Gilbert and Antonio would be out any minute. So he looked at Arthur and watched as Arthur's hands came forward holding a bouquet of flowers.

"U…um F-Francis would you like to go on a date with m-me?" Arthur managed to stutter out. He was inwardly cringing at the look of disgust that went over Francis's face.

"Why would I want to go out with you, you're at the bottom of the pyramid and I am at the top I would not be seen with you!" Francis yelled at Arthur. This was hurting Francis that he had to keep up his image he really wanted to say yes but he could not. (The author will not let him!)

"O-ok F-Francis I-I s-see y-you d-do n-not w-want m-me I shall leave t-then goodbye." Arthur says rushed running away. Francis watched as Arthur ran away then Gilbert appeared next to him with Antonio.

"Zat waz awesome! Did you see that face of that ztupid boy! Keseseseseses~" Gilbert Laughed loudly.

A block away Arthur heard what they said and at that moment his crush disappeared. He thought no one would ever love him. After that thought he bumped into another person making them fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry sir, um my name is Arthur Kirkland I am very sorry!" Arthur said his accent getting thicker every moment as he started to pick himself up. When he looked up at the face he was memorized by the blue eyes he saw they were just so blue!

"It's no problem dude! My name is Alfred F. Jones!" The American named Alfred stood up looking down at Arthur. Alfred was Probably 3 or 4 centimeters taller than Arthur and was tan he had blue glasses and a strand of hair sticking up Arthur would come to know what it does years later.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred." Arthur said holding out his hand.

"Sure artie!" Alfred said hugging Arthur side

"It's Arthur not Artie you git!" Arthur said struggling to get out of Alfred's grasp.

"Hey Artie would you like to get some coffee or tea in your case?" Alfred said releasing his hold on Arthur.

"Well Sure Alfred." Arthur said politely though still not liking the man completely.

-Five years later-

Francis was sitting in the living room of his tiny apartment he was feeding his baby after José (I need a bastard and Cuba does not have a human name he is now José!) Had left him for another person! Suddenly the TV blared loud rock music. Francis looking over at the TV almost dropped his baby when he saw his old Crush Arthur Kirkland on TV slamming it out on the guitar. Francis rushed for his phone calling Gilbert and Antonio.

"Gil, Toni! Did you know Arthur was a rock star?" Francis said into the phone coincidentally they did know and where big fans and had tickets intending on dragging Francis along they no longer had to because he would come willing.

-At the Concert-

Francis was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Arthur was on stage wear black leather pants, black military boots, a shirt with the British flag on it, and an oversized bomber jacket. All of a sudden a blonde came onto the stage.

"Everyone meet my Husband!" Arthur yelled to the crowd and they cheered. Arthur passed the microphone to his Husband. The sound of someone else being his husband broke my heart slightly.

"Hello dudes and dudettes wait sorry Artie said I shall call you his loyal fans so here let's try again. A good day loyal fan of my Artie my name is Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland. Ok with that out of the way thank you for loving Arthur almost as much I love him for a thank you I will be singing a song that I wrote with Arthur. Hey Mattie the slideshow!" Alfred yelled to his twin brother Matthew who couldn't help but catch gilberts eyes. The projector screen fell down and a countdown began while everyone tuned their instruments.

"_He was a boy; she was a girl can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say?" _Alfred sang. In the background a picture of Arthur from high school and a picture of Francis from high school were on the screen then it switched to Arthur playing Guitar and Francis Dancing ballet.

"_He wanted him, she never tell but secretly she wanted him as well, but all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes." _A picture of Arthur appeared followed by a picture of Francis and the rest of the bad touch trio which was followed by a picture of Arthur from high school again.

"_He was a skater boy, she said "see ya later boy" he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face but her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to earth." _Alfred walked towards Arthur and on the projector showed Francis head exploding in space which caused many laughs.

"_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone she turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV" _A recent picture of Francis comes on screen courtesy of José.

"_She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show she tags along, stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down." _A camera zooms in on Francis and the bad touch trio showing up on the projector.

"_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy" He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?" _The projector shows Arthur rocking out on the guitar.

"_Sorry girl, but you missed out Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends." _The projector shows many pictures of Alfred and Arthur.

"_Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside."_ The projector then showed photos from their wedding.

"_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world?" _Alfred then kissed Arthur on stage.

"_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy" I'll be backstage after the show; I'll be at a studio Singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_ Alfred stated ending the song and slide show.

"Well dudes that song was about my beautiful Arthur and Francis!" Alfred said dragging Francis on stage.

"What is that French frog doing here?" Arthur yelled shoving Francis away from him.

"Arthur I am sorry I did love you then but I was scared I still love you though!" Francis said slightly crying.

"Francis I'm sorry but I'm married to Alfred now also if you have never rejected me I would have never met Alfred on that street he was an odd one I tell you he kept hugging me!" Arthur said fuming.

"Hey you only complained in public!" Alfred whined.

"Really Arthur this is the man you married?" Francis said getting closer to Arthur.

"Put one hand on him frenchy and I'll throw you off the stage!" Alfred yelled balling his fists up.

"But I would never do anything!" Francis said before launching onto Arthur causing Alfred to throw him off the stage.

"What a liar!" Alfred yelled to the crowd. Alfred then jumped off the stage and started yelling to Francis.

"YOU BASTARD IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY HUSBAND AGAIN ILL SKIN YOU, YOU PERVERTED GOLD DIGGER!" Alfred yelled running after Francis while Arthur was laughing on stage.

"See who I married guys you wanted to meet him!" Arthur says walking towards his guitar to do another song.

-THE END!-

Crazy- this went better in my head…sorry readers. Anyways I am planning to get Hetalia games up I promise I just working on my novel and my new idea and blind love and another one-shot so I have

Hetalia games –UsUk-

Blind love –AkuRoku-

Hetalia addition harry potter series –UsUk/ FrCan- (I will be posting the cast list hopefully later today)

The class of room 113 –multiple pairings-

Novel –I found a way to have USUK in it I just have characters who act like them but slightly different and have the same names I may change that-


End file.
